


Perfection

by blakefancier



Series: Wanting Series [1]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard thinks Steve is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Captain America fic. So, Caveat Lector.

Howard liked women. Loved women. But surely an exception could be made for the peak of human perfection (and Stane). And Rogers was perfect: that chiseled jaw, those bulging muscles, and those bright blue eyes that made Howard's breath catch in his throat.

He didn't think about it. Not much. Not during the daylight hours anyway. There was too much to do, what with a war going on. He might not be a soldier, but he did his part.

It was only at night, when he let his mind wander, that he thought about Rogers. Steve. Every night.

The first time was the sweetest.

He slipped a hand inside his shorts, fondling himself, and thought about how different Steve was now: bigger, stronger, his presence was like a punch in the gut. He thought how it would be, to take someone like that to bed. Carter thought Steve was sweet, but Howard knew better. He knew that Steve would pin his arms above his head, that he'd spread Howard's thighs with a shove of his leg, that his kisses would bruise.

His hands would bruise.

And Howard would take it.

Oh, hell, Howard squeezed his dick and groaned deep in his throat. He'd take everything Steve could dish out.

He'd-- Howard closed his eyes and imagined how Steve would take him in hand-- he'd take everything he could. He'd...

He moaned Steve's name and thrust into his hand.

Steve would turn him over, would... Howard would beg.

"Steve," he moaned. "Please, Steve, please." And it would be so good. It would hurt so good when Steve flipped him over and shoved right in.

Hot and hard and perfect Steve. They'd moan together as Steve plowed into him. And... And Howard wished that he had something in him now because his imagination wasn't enough.

He whined softly and bit his bottom lip. God, maybe Steve would call him filthy names, maybe he would whisper all the dirty things he would do to him.

Maybe... Maybe he'd say... Howard's brain seemed to stutter for a moment, then rush on. Maybe he'd say, I... need you.

Howard cried out, his body flushing hotter as he spilled into his fist. Perfect. Steve would be perfect.

Everything would be perfect.

And as long as Howard kept his mouth shut, it'd stay that way.


End file.
